


The Phantom of DC

by ashisfriendly



Series: Political Fantasies Do Come True [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Autumn, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Interns & Internships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly
Summary: Happy Halloween!!! Leslie and Ben spend Halloween together. Intern/Congressman AU. <3





	

Leslie opens the pantry for the millionth time, grabbing a handful of M&Ms from the open bag. That same bag was opened two hours ago and is now almost empty. 

Two hours ago, Leslie was done putting on her makeup and fluffing her hair, when her cell phone dinged. 

_Just about to leave._

The interns got the night off for their “hard work,” something Leslie initially protested. She got a lot of not-so-nice looks from other interns that week, but she didn’t need a night off. She loves Halloween, but her very secret boyfriend still has to work. He’s still at work.

Leslie checks her phone. Nothing. He texted once an hour and a half ago, just the word “Sorry,” with no explanation or time update. She should’ve gone to work anyway, it’s not like anyone would’ve kicked her out.

“No, take the night off. You can get ready and relax at my place,” Ben said a week ago, his hands roaming up her shirt in that lazy way they do when Leslie and Ben are watching MSNBC. “Then, I’ll pick you up and we can walk around Georgetown or Capitol Hill and watch tick-or-treaters.” 

Now she’s sitting at his house, bored, waiting for her very-secret Congressman boyfriend to get home. She looks through his comics and reads another issue of Batman, then organizes her toiletries in the bathroom, cleans the one dish in the sink, and sits on the sofa. 

She’s trying to ward off the demon inside her that’s mad, disappointed, and possibly a little jealous. Whatever is keeping Ben at work is important, so important that he apparently can’t text her or come home on time. This isn’t a first, working late or missing dates, only they’re usually together. She’s making copies and he’s on the phone. She highlights some documents for him while he crunches some numbers and his fingers trail up her skirt. 

Her phone dings and her heart jumps with dread and excitement all at once.

_On my way._

This is good news, but Leslie can’t shake the lack of an apology or an explanation. She considers calling the whole evening off, sure the children aren’t trick or treating anymore; their bags and pumpkins full of candy, parents exhausted, already home by now. Her fingers tap along the couch cushions, mind racing, disappointment taking over her muscles, feeding into her anger.

She pushes off the couch and walks into the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks are rosy and lips red, a little smudged from the constant consumption of chocolate. 

Leslie pulls out a tissue from the box and starts dabbing her face. This night can still be fun, maybe they’ll watch a movie and snuggle and eat more candy; she won’t tell him how much she’s already had. He can order take-out and she’ll get scared and he’ll offer to protect her and he’ll fall asleep during the credits. That’s fine. This is fine. She doesn’t want to see little princess and goblins and political powerhouses running around with their families, or see fun decorations and possibly get hot apple cider. She doesn’t want to look at children and say, “That one looks like you,” as they walk along the leaf covered sidewalks. She doesn’t want to kiss her very secret boyfriend in public because she can, because half of his face is covered.

“Leslie?”

Leslie jumps, blinking at her reflection before turning. The bitter part of her stays planted in the bathroom while the other desperate, missing-Ben part of her years to see his face. He turns the corner of the partitioned wall and he tosses his jacket onto the bed, finally seeing her. She gasps as his eyes turn dark and his lips twitch into a smile, a smirk? Something that makes her heart race.

“Finally.” He growls and grabs her face, kissing her deep and hard until her back hits the tiled wall of the bathroom.

Her mouth opens and Ben’s tongue tastes like coffee and mint. He sighs as she bites down on his lip and he matches her, Leslie’s body going limp at the pinch. 

“I’m sorry, babydoll,” he says, kissing her cheeks now, leaving bites along her neck. She wants to warn him about the excessive makeup, but he wouldn’t care. “Was on the phone for so long, and then there was this emergency meeting, and no one knows how to function without the interns there.” He licks her exposed collarbone and bites down on the skin. Leslie gasps, clutching his hair. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s -- ah -- okay,” Leslie whispers. His hands have moved over her chest, trying to get to her breasts. “I’m a little sad we’re not going to Capitol Hill.”

Ben stops, pulling back. His lips are swollen red and Leslie finally notices the dark circles under his eyes. She reaches up and touches his face.

“Who says we’re not going to Capitol Hill?”

“It’s past 10, Ben. Trick or treating is over.” 

The disappointment sneaks back into her skin, crawling over her. Ben nudges her bottom lip with his thumb. She didn’t mean to pout.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, brushing a soft, sweet kiss across her lips. “However, we’re definitely going to go get some pumpkin spice double sugar whatever the hell drink you want and are going to walk around Capitol Hill, like it or not.” 

“Ben, it’s late,” Leslie says, smiling and following him to the bedroom. He grabs his mask from the bed along with his jacket. Leslie finds her shoes and slips them on. “Maybe we should turn in early.”

He arches an eyebrow. “Have you ever ‘turned in early’?”

She giggles as he kisses her and leads her to the elevator, down through the lobby, and to a car that awaits them. Ben mumbles about her dress as he tries to find his way underneath it as they drive through the city, and Leslie make shim put on the mask right before his fingers find just where she wants him.

They go into the late-night coffee shop together, hand in hand, like something out of a dream. She wonders if his disguise is really good enough, but she takes confidence in his grip on her fingers, in the way he taps her nose after she orders her “Way too sugary whatever the hell,” drink, and when he kisses her as they exit.

They walk along the streets, now empty, littered with leaves and candy wrappers, looking at directions and pointing out the most elaborate jack-o-lanterns. Teenagers run by with pillow cases full of candy and Leslie snuggles in closer to her Phantom.

“You know, I don’t actually know much about the Phantom of the Opera.”

“He is dark and mysterious, and super hot. And can play the organ!”

“Hm.” Ben nuzzles his nose in her hair, pulling her close. “I suppose I fit some of those criteria.”

“And Christine rescues him from his grumpy cave existence.” 

“Mm, yeah,” Ben laughs, kissing her, “maybe this costume was too on the nose.”

Leslie giggles, their teeth bumping. He holds onto her tight, his hands moving up her back and into her hair, tangling and pulling. She hisses and he groans.

“Come, Christine,” Ben says, their laughter vibrating her lips, “let’s go back to my moody dungeon and let me ravish you.”

“Yes, sir.”

When he peels off her clothes, Leslie finally lets him take off the mask, tired of not seeing her boyfriend’s face. HIs eyes are dark brown, that warm brownie color that makes her insides turn to fire. She pulls his tie until he’s kissing her lips, then she pulls down again and he buries his face in her breasts. It takes some effort, but finally she pulls again, and he drops to his knees, quickly pushing her thighs apart, and groans.

“Leslie,” he whispers, his finger sliding against her. She shivers. “I…”

His words fade from his lips and he falls between her legs. Leslie doesn’t know what he wanted to say to her, but she tries to find his declaration along the feel of his tongue and the purse of his lips, anyway.


End file.
